


Gladstone之声

by shunziqing



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone总是能识破Sherlock的谎话，至少，在它清醒着的时候。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladstone之声

  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes是John见过的最的最出色的骗子，他曾不止一次见识侦探靠胡扯瞎掰脱离险境，虽然其中大部分时候还是不得不以暴力收场，但暴力你可以预料，那基本上算是Sherlock四周围绕的必备元素，暴力和易燃化学品。  
  
与此同时，Sherlock也是John见过的最糟糕的骗子，尤其是当他和Gladstone同处一室，而后者又能保持神志清醒时。  
  
事情的经过是这样的：  
  
John刚刚和Mary度完蜜月，这是他在离开贝克街一个月后第一次回到这个曾经被他当作家的地方，一个月，他没在担心，John绝对、一点儿、都不、担心。  
  
“Sherlock？”John小心翼翼地把头探进他们的——Sherlock的——起居室里，松了口气地发现情况没有想象的那么糟：地板仍隐约可见，屋子里光线昏暗但还不至于漆黑一片，空气中一股刺鼻的化学品味儿不过没有尸臭。  
  
Gladstone蹲踞在扶手椅上，死死盯着椅脚旁边的一堆破布看。  
  
“Watson，”那堆破布发话道，“我觉得Gladstone在考虑从哪个部位开始吃我。”Sherlock Holmes扒拉开盖在身上的破毯子，露出那颗天才的、招人恨的、乱得像鸟窝似的头。  
  
“别瞎扯，Holmes，”John在自己身后关上门，“你又还没死。”他皱了皱鼻子，一瘸一拐地去开窗户，“所以，”医生背对侦探，漫不经心地问，“你还在生闷气？”  
  
“生闷气？”Sherlock故作惊讶地反问，“我没在生闷气，我 **从不** 生闷气。”  
  
“汪！”Gladstone突然叫了一声，把俩人都吓了一跳。  
  
“那么，Sherlock，”Watson医生回身面对自己的前室友，在胸前盘起胳膊，抬了抬下巴，“这一个月里你出了几次门？”  
  
“五次。”  
  
“汪！”  
  
侦探扭头和椅子上的狗对峙，不过说实话，Gladstone凶狠的眼神、扁平的鼻子和下巴上支出来的两颗犬牙都比Sherlock更具威慑力得多。  
  
“三——”  
  
“汪！”  
  
“好吧好吧，”Sherlock举手投降，“一次，我的实验需要一样配料。”  
  
John翻了个白眼：“报纸。”他抽出腋下的报纸丢到Sherlock身上，把Gladstone赶下地，倒进椅子里，“顺便一提，今天五月六号。”  
  
“我知道今天几号。”Sherlock小声嘟囔。  
  
“汪！”  
  
“闭嘴，你这个叛徒。”  
  
“还有，Hudson太太在这周结束前拒绝和你讲话。”  
  
“Hudson太太是邪恶的，我暂时还没推断出原因。”  
  
Gladstone躺倒在椅子一边，翻身露出肚皮，眼带期盼地盯着John。Sherlock靠着椅子另一边，手臂贴着John的大腿，时不时的从报纸上方偷瞄他。  
  
John叹了口气，伸手抓揉Gladstone的肥肚皮：“所以，Sherlock，最近怎么样？”  
  
“好极了。好得不能再好。完美。至极。”目不转睛地盯着报纸，“我的实验成果显著。半点也不无聊，充满干劲。吃得好睡得好。”  
  
Gladstone在John手底下嗷呜一声打了个哈欠，发出一连串汪。  
  
“……Holmes，连你的狗都鄙视你。”  
  
“ **我们的** 狗，Watson。”Sherlock突然放低报纸，转头看向John。他眼睛晶亮晶亮的，像两颗黑曜石。  
  
John只能放弃，因为没办法，他拿Sherlock没辙，没、辙，这人是John的弱点，是软肋，他永远也无法对Sherlock说不：“把你的手给我。”他抑郁而自暴自弃地说。  
  
侦探递出自己脏兮兮的左爪，却被医生pia的抽开：“另一只手。”他命令道，“Hudson太太说你做实验被割伤那只。”  
  
Sherlock委屈地撇撇嘴，把缠着绷带的右爪递到医生手里，与其说是绷带，不如说是随便撕的布条，已经脏得看不出原来颜色了。  
  
“疼么？”John一边解绷带一边问。  
  
“不疼。”  
  
“汪！”  
  
“很好。”John满意地表示，然后猛地撕开了粘连在伤口上的那部分布料。  
  
“嗷——疼疼疼疼疼！John，你就不能对我温柔点，难道你对Mary也是这么粗鲁？”  
  
John轻蔑地一哼：“如果你有一对像Mary一样的胸部，我就像对她那样对你。”然后他闭了闭眼，“我的天啊，我不能相信我在跟你讨论Mary的胸部……”  
  
“理论上来讲，我们在讨论的是我的胸部所以——”  
  
John猛地站起身，吩咐道：“呆在这别动。”  
  
“我不是离开的那个。”然后得到一记瞪视。  
  
医药箱仍然在老位置，接下来的清理伤口、上药、包扎都在一片静默中完成，最后，医生捏着侦探被包在白色绷带中的爪子，说：“那么，Sherlock，你可想我了？”  
  
“非~常~”侦探抽回手，放在胸口做少女捧心状，带着浓重的讽刺口吻说，“医生我的英雄，没有你我都不知道该怎么办。一切都失去了色彩，生活那么无趣，而我却无法集中精力思考。我食不知味，相思成狂，夜不能寐。”  
  
然后他俩一致转头盯住Gladstone。  
  
胖狗打了个机灵，从仰躺姿翻身坐正，他呼哧呼哧喘着气，但就是一声不发。  
  
Sherlock抓抓头发，骂道：“见鬼。”  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年10月21日。


End file.
